How could you (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Hi ya all. okay, it's sorta a weird one. It involves Mimi and Matt. So, read on. And R&R please!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

How could you? (part 1)  
  
Author's note : Hi ya all. I am back. This is a brand new series. I will learn from the mistakes. Well, I hope you like this one too! There is a small song in there by Mandy Moore.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
" Hey, Mimi." Matt yelled.  
  
"Hi ya. I was just heading for the mall." Said Mimi brightly.  
  
"Uh, cool." Matt was blushing.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
How could I tell Mimi I like her. She's so cute. With her pink little dresses and uh. what am I thinking. She's my friend. I respect her like that.  
  
"Well, you wanna come?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Sure, why not."   
  
It was a cool Friday afternoon. The sun was shining. The birds were chipering. And Matt and Mimi were going to the mall.  
  
"The mall was pretty crowded today." Matt said after they arrive at the mall.  
  
"Yeah, well you know why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No." Matt replied.  
  
"They are having a huge sale here. It's so incrediable." Mimi said.  
  
"Really?" Matt was not really intrested in the sale but, he was intrested in Mimi.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go SHOPPING!" Mimi yelled.  
  
They stepped on the escalater and got to the 2nd floor. There were stores every where.   
  
"Com'on Matt, over here." Mimi was calling.  
  
Matt walked over and Mimi was no where to be found.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, where'd you go?" Matt called out.  
  
"Silly. I am in here. One of the change rooms." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mimi walked out with a pretty dress. She was wearing a pink dress with rosebuds on the front and a matching pink hat.  
  
"So, what do you think." Mimi asked.  
  
Wow, she looks great in that. Thought Matt.  
  
"You look fantastic."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, for sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll take these than."  
  
Mimi walked back to the change room. Matt sat outside waiting for her.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
She does look great. I love her. I think. But, how ever will I tell her. Maybe now?  
  
Mimi walked out, she was in her white skirt again.   
  
"Okay, let's go pay for these things." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay." Matt replied.  
  
While, Mimi walked over to the counter and paid for her dresses. Matt saw Jun and her friends shopping too. He tried to duck. But, too late.  
  
"Hi ya, Matt. How's it going. Me and my friends are just like walking around shopping and stuff. What cha doing here?" Jun asked.  
  
"Uh, shopping with Mimi." Matt looked embrassed.  
  
"Okay, cool. See ya." Jun walked away.  
  
Wow, she didn't torture me. Thank god. Matt thought  
  
"Let's go." Mimi called again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You don't look really happy." Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, dresses aren't really my thing." Matt replied.  
  
"What is your thing?" Mimi asked again.  
  
"Guitars and stuff like that." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, great. I know a great store that sells that stuff." Mimi said cheerfuly.  
  
"Great." Matt was enthousiastic at last.  
  
Mimi and Matt walked in the store and glanced around. They saw guitars everwhere. Matt picked up one and began playing notes.  
  
"Do you know a song?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know a few songs."   
  
"Would you play one for me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What, here?" Matt looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
"Uh, why not go to my house. I have a guitars."  
  
"Okay, that would be better."  
  
They reached Matt's house pretty quickly. Matt's room's messy. But, he wanted to impress Mimi.   
  
"Why don't I get my guitar. And I'll play for you in the living room?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
Mimi sat down. And Matt got her a drink.  
  
Matt walked into his room and picked up his guitar and walked back.  
  
"Okay, this song is called *quit breaking my heart*  
  
Matt played a few tunes and start the song and he sang at the same time.  
  
****************  
You were my first slow dance  
Thought that we had a chance  
But, together was too hard for you  
Hanging out with your friends  
And I accept these things  
All I need is for you to be true  
I know you care but it's just not fair  
When you're not around I want you there  
  
Quit breaking my heart  
It's tearing apart  
All I need is for you to be true  
Quit breaking my heart  
It's tearing us apart  
Baby quit breaking my heart  
  
Baby I don't feel this way 'bout everyone  
Something about you  
Nothing seems to be quite like this  
Holding your hand touching my face  
Standing here waiting for our first kiss  
I know you care but it's just not fair  
When you're not around I want you there  
And you need to stop breaking my.....  
  
Quit breaking my heart  
It's tearing apart   
All I need is for you to be true  
Quit breaking my heart  
It's tearing us apart  
Baby quit breaking my heart  
  
I know you care butt it's just not fair  
When you're not around I want you there  
And you need to stop breaking my.......  
  
Quit breaking my heart  
It's tearing apart  
All I need is for you to be true  
Quit breaking my heart  
It's tearing us apart  
Baby quit breaking my heart.  
  
***************************  
  
Matt stopped. Mimi was clapping hard.  
  
"Wow, that was really great." Mimi commented.  
  
"Really, you think so." Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, for sure."  
  
"Great,I'm so glad you liked it."  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.  
Wow, Matt can really play. And the song's really sweet. Is he sending a message or something. Nah, I don't think so.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
I wonder if Mimi got the message. I sure hope so.  
  
"Thanks Matt, that was a really sweet song. I loved every second of it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Maybe, I can come over some other time and listen to the other songs you got."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
Just as Mimi was leaving. She leaned over and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. Matt blushed. But, Mimi just Smiles and left.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
Wow, I thinks she's got the message.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Okay, what do you think people. I changed a word in the song. It was just too weird. Well. Okay, flames welcome. Thanks. R&R please!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

How could you? Part 2  
  
Hi ya all. Thanks for reviewing about part 1. Thanks a million. Well. Sorry to you all Mimito fans. This series is a Mimito. But, not until part 5. Sorry. This song is called Do what you wanna do. By yes. you guessed it. Vitamin C. She rocks you know.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon or the song. I hope I did any way.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
After Mimi left. Matt start thinking.  
I wonder. When Mimi heard message. She got the message. But, was she surprised. Maybe, I am thinking too much. But, still...........  
  
**************  
You don't have to be 6-foot three  
You don't need to be friends with me  
You don't need to be on the internet  
Cruising round the halls like the teacher's pet.  
********************************  
  
Fast Forward to Monday.  
  
"Hi, Tai." Matt called out to Tai.   
  
"Hi ya, Matt. What you do this weekend?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Not much. Did some practicing." Matt replied.  
  
"Cool." Tai said.  
  
*Ringggggggggg*   
  
"Well, better get to home room. See you ." Tai said.  
  
"Okay, see you." Matt said.  
  
Matt hurried to his locker. Took out some books. And ran to his first class.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I hope everyone had some fun over the weekend." Mr. Fujiyama asked.  
  
"Good morning. Mr.Fujiyama." The students said.  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for everyone." Mr. Fujiyama smiled.  
  
The class was slient. Until a boy walked in.  
  
"Everybody, this is Ben. Our new student." Mr.Fujiyama said.  
  
******************  
You don't need to run a marathon  
Fly a jet or have a big hit song  
Don't need to always have your way  
Double down or make a triple play  
*********************************  
  
There were giggles and whispers everywhere.  
  
Ben was quite a tall boy. Almost as tall as Matt. He has dark jet black hair and deep blue eyes. On that day. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a black T-shirt that said Hi ya. His shoes was as shiny as his hair. Jet black.  
  
Wow, this kid really likes black. Thought Matt.   
  
"Well, Ben. Would you like to tell us a few things about you?" Asked Mr.Fujiyama.  
  
"Well, that would be great. I like black. I play the guitar and I like to glide on my skateboard." Ben said.  
  
"That's really nice." Said Mr. Fujiyama slowly.  
  
"Oh, and I hate the name Ben." Ben said coldly.  
  
"Thanks for sharing. Would you take a seat next to the boy whose wearing lots of hair gel." Mr. Fujiyama laughed.  
  
*****************  
Do what you wanna do  
whatever whatever whatever you choose  
Everybody wants to tell you what to do  
Just do what you wanna do  
Whatever whatever whatever you do  
If you want to get to me you've got to get to you  
*******************  
  
Matt's musle tightened. No body laughs about my hair. Thought Matt.  
  
Ben walked over and took a seat next to Matt and said.  
  
"Hey. Nice outfit."  
  
"well, thanks. you play the guitar?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"cool."  
  
Fast forward to after first period.  
  
Mimi just came back from her locker and was carrying lots of books for the libaray.   
  
*Thump*  
  
*Crash*  
  
Mimi crashed into Ben with all her BOOKS.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Ben said.  
  
"Oh, me too. I am sorry. I couldn't see you though these stupid books." Mimi said.  
  
"It's okay. Use to it. Oh, by the way. what's your name?" Ben asked.  
  
"Name's Mimi. You?"   
  
"Ben."  
  
"cool."  
  
*************  
You don't need a navel ring  
You don't need to be able to sing  
You don't need to have a big tattoo  
Hangin' with the boys like the last tycoon  
You don't need to be in the Guinness book  
Be in therapy or a gourmet cook  
Don't need to win the Nobel Prize  
play it safe or order Supersize  
***********************  
  
"where are you heading with all those books?" Ben asked.  
  
"Um, the libaray."  
  
"I'll help you with some." Ben offered.  
  
"Thanks. I could really use you help."  
  
"You're new here right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got here this morning." Ben replied.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.  
This new guy's cute. I guess.  
  
Mimi and Ben walked to the libaray together laughing and talking. After they dropped off the books. Mimi said.  
  
"Well, it's almost time for class. So, I gota go."  
  
"Okay, bye. maybe we could hang out together sometimes." Ben replied.  
  
"That would be great."Mimi said as she walked off.  
  
**********************  
Do what you wanna do   
Whatever whatever whatever you choose  
Everybody wants to tell you what to do  
Just do what you wanna do   
Whatever whatever whatever you do   
If you want to get to me you've got to get to you  
************************  
  
Ben's P.O.V.  
She's one cute kid. And she's mine.  
  
Fast fowards to after school.  
  
"Hey, Matt. How's school?" Mimi asked with a sweet voice.  
  
"It was okay, how was your day." Matt asked with a blush.  
  
"Mine was great. I aced a math test. And I met a cool new kid."  
  
"Really. Is his name Ben?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. how did you know?" Mimi asked  
  
"Oh, I met him in first period."  
  
"Okay. well. I gota go. So ,see ya."   
  
"Bye."  
  
*****************  
This is your only life to lead   
Make sure you're doing what you please  
Respect yourself express yourself  
Let yourself go  
You know there's nothing you can't do  
********************************  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
What is that Ben kid thinking hitting on my girl. I am gonna teach him a lesson. wait. Mimi might be friendly to him, since he's new here. He scolded himself. I feel better already.  
  
Mimi's house. Dinner time.  
  
"Mimi, dear. It's time for dinner!" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Coming." She replied.  
  
Mimi walked in to her big bright kitchen. And she sat down.  
  
"How was your day?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Oh, it was fine." Mimi was crunching down on some carrots.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it. It's probably for me anyway." Mimi said rushing to the living room.  
  
**************  
You don't need to be double-jointed  
You know I won't be disappointed  
You don't need to be royalty  
You don't need to have a photographic memory  
************************  
  
She picked up the phone and said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"yes, I am looking for Mimi. This is Mimi's house right?"  
  
"Yes, this is. And may I ask you who are you?"  
  
"It's Ben."  
  
"Oh, hi. Ben."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How you get my number?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I asked Izzy. He's in my computer class. He said he knows you."  
  
"I never knew you were into computers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well. Why you call?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Back to that. Um, are you busy on Friday night?"  
  
"Let's see............ No. I am not busy."  
  
"Okay, so you wanna grab dinner and a movie?" Ben asked.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Yes." Ben said nervously.  
  
"Okay, I would be delighted to go. Thanks."  
  
"Okay, I'll come to your house around 7, is that okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Well, my dinner's getting cold. I gota go."  
  
"wait. one more thing."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Where you live?" Ben laughed.  
  
"I haven't told you that?"  
  
"No."  
  
After, Mimi told Ben where she live. She hung up and went back to her dinner.  
  
*****************  
Do what you wanna do   
Whatever whatever whatever you choose   
Everybody wants to tell you what to do  
Just do what yhou wanna do  
Whatever whatever whatever you do  
If you want to get to me you've got to get to you.  
**********************************  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Sorry, you all Mimito fans. This right now isn't a good position. Don't worry. Matt and Mimi will be together. So, I can't tell you too much right now. SO, wait for the next part. Oh, one more thing. sorry. I couldn't think of a good name for this Ben character. So ,sorry. And spelling isn't my strong point.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~~~~~~~~~~~ How could you. Part 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note : Hi ya all. How's life. Mine's stacked with home work. So sorry many fics might not be out for a while. But, I am really trying to write more and work on my grammer. Sheesh, I've only been in this country for about 3 years. So please, spare me some um, I don't know. I heard it on T.V. once, but, I forgot. HEHE.  
  
Special thanks: Kimaru and Mystica_dreamer.  
  
Kimaru: Thanks alot. It's people like you who encourages me to get up and get to my computer and write. I love you fics too. They rock. Can't wait to read the next one.  
  
Mystical_Dreamer: Thank you for so much encouragement. I am glad you guys like Vitamin C. It's my favourite artist. Your fics rock too. Thanks a million.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did. If I did. I would jump into the picture and distroy Ken, Kazier. Sorry. He's way to mean.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mimi picked up the phone and dailed Sora's number.  
  
"Hello? (Yawn)" Sora said.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping."  
  
"I wasn't sleeping. I was......... studying."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I believe you."  
  
"Why you called me anyway?"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What."  
  
"You know Ben, that new guy!"  
  
"Yeah, he's sorta cute."  
  
"He asked me out."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is so cool."  
  
"I just called cause, well. I wanted to tell someone."  
  
"You got the right person. And I gota go back studying.(Yawn)"  
  
"Yeah, right. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" Sora hung up.  
  
Mimi was really excited. She couldn't even sleep. Tomorrow is........ Friday!  
  
Oh, how I wish Palmon's here. I wish I could talk to her. Oh, well. I guess. I'll just have to wait until the next time I go to the Digital world. (Yawn) I better get to my beauty sleep. Mimi thought.  
  
*******Next Morning************  
  
"Rise and Shine, sweetie." Called out her mom.  
  
"Huh, is it morning already?" Mimi gave out a loud yawn.  
  
"Yes, dear. You better get up!"   
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
Mimi walked to her closet and took out a dress. Not any pink dress. It was her lucky dress. Mimi's dress is Pink and white striped. With cute rosebuds on the sleeves. She got this dress on her 12th birthday. Mimi quickly put her dress on and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What is it?" Her mother called.  
  
"BAD HAIR DAY!" Screamed Mimi.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad. At least you don't like a porcupine."  
  
"It's not helping mom."  
  
"Try some Gel."  
  
"Gel?"  
  
"Yeah, here let me help you."  
  
"Noooo, no gel, my hair is suoppose to be soft and fluffy and shiny, if I use gel, it's gonna be all hard ." Mimi complained.  
  
"Okay, it's better than it is now."  
  
"You know what, I could just wash my hair. And it could go back?" Wondered Mimi.  
  
"Okay, you could do that. But, you have to hurry. School is starting soon." Warned her mother.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mimi walked to her sink. And start rinsing her hair. She didn't need Shampoo. Well, because. It's in the morning and she just used shampoo last night.  
  
"Hey, this is working. But, I have to go to school with wet hair!" Mimi said to herself.  
  
"Oh, well. It's better than...... my bad hair." She smiled to herself.  
  
"Mimi, honey. Better get going." Her mother yelled.  
  
"Okay, coming."  
  
Mimi grabbed her backpack and an apple.  
  
"Bye, mom. See you."  
  
"but, what about breakfast?"  
  
"Don't have time. Gota go."  
  
"Okay, but be sure eat that apple."  
  
"Okay."   
  
After a while, Mimi was already at school. Many of her class mates already arrived.  
  
"Good morning, Mimi." Called out Matt.  
  
"Good morning, Matt."  
  
"I heard that Ben asked you out. Is that true?" Matt was wishing NO.  
  
"Yes, it's true.  
  
"Did you agree?" Matt asked slowly.  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
Matt almost fainted. But, instead he said.  
  
"Mimi, don't waste your time on him. He's........ bad."  
  
"No he's not. He sounds sweet."  
  
"No, please, listen to me. Don't go out with him. You'll just get hurt." Matt looked concerned.  
  
"You're just jealouse. But, I don't know you have any reason. I don't think you want me to be happy, Matt. And anyway. I get to decide who I go out with." Mimi said quickly.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I give up." Matt walked away looking sorrowful.  
  
But, just then, Ben arrived and walked towards Mimi. Matt swallowed his anger. He try not to beat him up.  
  
"Hi ya, Mimi, how's it going?"  
  
"Great, only if Matt isn't so sad. I feel bad for doing that."  
  
"It's not your fault.He might be sad about something else." Ben said sweetly.  
  
"You're right, Ben. I hope every guy is as sweet as you are."  
  
"Really." Ben began to blush.  
  
"Well, I better get going. It's time for class."  
  
"Okay, Mimi, I'll see you at lunch."  
  
The whole day of school was a drag for Matt. He tried not to think about Mimi. But............. It was just too hard.  
  
After school. Mimi rushed home. She gota find a perfect outfit for her date with Ben. She also called over Sora.  
  
"So, what do you think of this dress. It really suits you." Sora said.  
  
"Well, it is nice. But, it seems too warm."  
  
"How about this black one."  
  
"I always wear pink. Sora."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, you'll look great. Just try."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mimi went into the bath room and changed into the black dress.  
  
"Wow, you look great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you look cute and mysterious at the same time."  
  
"Oh, this is great, and Ben likes to wear Black too."  
  
"It fits perfectly.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Really perfect."  
  
"I better put this away. Ben isn't going to be here for a few hours."   
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Oh, gosh Mimi, look at the time. I've gota go. It's tennis practice at 4. So bye and have fun." Sora was out the door.  
  
" Okay,bye. But, I don't think you can hear me." Mimi laughed.  
  
For a few hours Mimi didn't have anything to do. She watched T.V. Tried to concentrate on her weekend home work. She just have to wait until 7:00. Finally. The door bell rang.  
  
Mimi already had her dress on.  
  
"Hi, Mimi." Ben said handing Mimi some flowers.  
  
"Wow, roses. They are so beautiful.Thank you."  
  
"You look great in that dress."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, what restarunt do you wanna go to?"  
  
"How about that Italin restarunt near the mall."  
  
"Okay, I love Italin."  
  
The walk to the restarunt was peaceful. (The mall wasn't far away.)  
It was easy to find a seat in the restarunt. It wasn't very crowded that night.   
  
Ben pulled out the chair like a gentleman.  
  
"Why, thank you. Kind sir."  
  
"You're welcome, my lady."  
  
Just then. The waiter walked by.  
  
"Good evening." The waiter said." And what will you be having for dinner tonight?" The waiter was handing them their menues.  
  
"I'll be having lasagna." Mimi and Ben said at the same time.  
  
"Okay ,that will be 2 lasaganas." The waiter said walking away.  
  
"Wow, you wanted lasagana too?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I love lasagana."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
Akward moment.  
  
"Hey, how did you do on your test." Mimi asked  
  
"What test?"  
  
"The science test."  
  
"Oh, that, I didnt' do it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I cut school that day." Ben said as it was nothing.  
  
Mimi almost choked on her water.  
  
"CUT SCHOOL!"   
  
"Yeah, it was no biggie."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Mimi's P.O.V.  
So, he cut school. No biggie. I guess he was just tired. I couldn't imagine him cutting school. He's so cute. Oh, well. The cute ones are always dumb. Who cares anyway. I am having a blast.  
  
Just then. The food arrived.  
  
"Let's dig in."   
  
"Great."  
  
For the next 10 minutes. There was no talking. They just ate. And maybe they didn't have anything to say.  
  
Ben's P.O.V.  
Huh, cut school? Okay, that was dumb to say. I guess I shouldn't have said it. I hope she still likes me. Oh, who cares anyway. I just went out with her because she's cute. Any way. If she doesn't like me. Alisah will still go out with me.  
  
After dinner.  
  
"That was great food." Said Ben rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, it was delicious." Mimi replied with a cute smile.  
  
"So, wanna go see a movie?" Mimi asked  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool." Ben replied.  
  
There was a therarter at the mall. So, they reached it quickly.  
  
"So, what do you wanna see?" Ben asked.  
  
"I don't know how about that Pokemon movie." (Okay, sorry. I can't help it. Don't worry. They'll hate it.)  
  
"Okay, never seen it."  
  
"Great, let's get tickets and popcorn."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The both walked to the booth. Ben tried to pay for Mimi's ticket. But, she insisted.   
  
"I'll pay for the popcorn." Ben said.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
They walked to the movie thearter. The therater was full. But, they found good seats in the back.  
  
"That pikachu is really cute." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
But, during the movie. Some people was fed up with it. And they start throwing their popcorn at the screen. The small popcorn throwing turned into a huge popcorn fight. When the movie ended. There was popcorn in everyone's hair. Including Mimi's calm soft hair.  
  
"That was fun." Giggled Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Did you see when that guy stuck gum to his popcorn and it stuck to the screen?" Laughed Mimi.  
  
"That was funny."  
  
The walk back to Mimi's house was again quiet.  
  
"Well, I had fun tonigt." Said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I hope we can do this again sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mimi leaned over and gave a kiss on Ben's cheek.  
  
She had fun. But, under that innocent cute guy. He's a evil person.(Not a digimon) Very evil. That he would never acturelly hurt Mimi's feelings, But, is that really true?  
  
=============================================================================  
  
So what ya think. Pretty lame heh. Well, especially the last part. I hate this one. It really sucks. Well, I tried. Well, stay tooned for the next part. Don't worry. things will turn good agian. I promise. Oh, and sorry about the spelling stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry. I realized this after I read this myself. It's so lame and this sucked.Oh,well. I wrote it and please, flames and constrctive critisim welcome.  
  
SEE YA!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

************* How could you? Part 4 **************  
  
Author's note : Sorry people , I had to make Mimi like Ben. But, this part is the good part .Well, I can't tell you too much. It will ruin it. So, whatever and read on. This is a song-fic. The song is by Vitamin C. It's called. Me, myslf and I. It's a cool song.  
  
Special thanks: I would like to thank Mystical_dreamer and Kimaru for their encouragement and everything else.   
  
Disclamer : I don't own Digmon or the song. It would be cool if I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi went on a walk after the date. And thought about how she had fun on her date with Ben.  
  
******************  
You know he was the type who never left me alone  
until I really needed to reach him on the telephone  
HHe was nowhere to be found he's hanging out with the boys  
Driving all around the city in his pretty new toy  
******************  
  
"He's so cute, and funny and sweet." Mimi said to herself. But, unluckily Matt heard that.  
  
"Who's cute, funny and sweet ?" Matt asked hoping it was him.  
  
"Oh, nobody." Mimi replied.  
  
"Please tell me. I would like to know." Matt asked again.  
  
"It's just.......... Ben." Mimi said dreamly.  
  
"Oh, well. I gota go. Matt said quickly.  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
How am I suoppose to aske Mimi out if...... that Ben is around. He probably won't even let me get to her.......   
  
*************  
Never gonna get it together  
Never gonna get any better  
Should I stay or shoudl I go because I really need to know  
Or do I stick around and cry cause now it's time to say goodbye  
**************  
  
Fast forward to the next Monday................  
  
"Good morning Matt." His dad yelled.  
  
"Morning already?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's acturelly only six, but, I have to get to the station and I need breakfast?" pretending it was a joke.  
  
"Oh, dad. I have to get up and cook right now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. Sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow !"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Matt got up and got dressed. He thought about Mimi. How she will never go for a guy like him. Oh, well. Better start breakfast.  
  
"What are we having?" His dad asked.  
  
"Um, how about pancakes?" Matt asked.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Matt cooked and cooked and his eyelids feel heavier and heavier.  
  
"Is it done. Matt."   
  
"yeah." It was done. way too done.   
  
"Here you go dad." Matt said handing him a plate of burned pancakes.  
  
"Smells great, and look not so great." His dad said.  
  
" Sorry. I am feeling sleepy again."  
  
Matt stepped into the bathroom and splashed water to his face. He felt much more awake now.  
  
**************  
I ain't got nobody that I can depend on  
Just me, myself and I  
I ain't got nobody that I can depend on  
Just me myslf and I  
***************  
"Well, gota go son." His dad called out.  
  
"Okay bye dad."  
  
Matt got ready for school. He grabbed the backpack and was out the door. Although it was only 6:30. He wanted to take a 2 hour walk in the park. On that day. the sun was bright. And everyone was happy. Except for Matt. He still had the problem with Mimi. How am I ever gonna tell her I like her. Only if that Ben wasn't around. Oh, well. I can't help it. He thought.  
  
****************  
Then there was the one who couldn't make make up his mind  
He's always checking every chickie at the check out line  
He told me " Baby, I'm just looking but I never would touch  
Then I catch him with Aicia at the back of the bus  
****************  
But, suddenly he saw Tai jogging.   
  
Jogging, Tai? He thought.  
  
"Tai, is that you?" Matt called out.  
  
"YES." Tai yelled.  
  
Matt jogged near Tai and settled down.  
  
"So, what are you doing here at this hour?" Asked Matt.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" Tai asked.  
  
"I asked first, so you answer first."  
  
"Okay, I came to jog because, well. I wanted to be ready for the big soccer game tomorrow."  
  
"And I am here because, my dad needed breakfast. And I was sleeping. And I have to get up and give him his breakfast."  
  
"Confusing, but, I think I got it."  
  
"Yeah. HAHA."  
  
"SO, how's your day?"  
  
"so far so bad."  
  
**************  
Never gonna get it together  
Should I stay or should I go becasue I really need to knoow  
Or should I stick around and cry casue now it's time to say goodbye  
I ain't got nobody that I can depend on  
Just me, myslf and I  
I ain't got nobody that I can depend on  
Just me myself and I   
I ain't got nobody that I can depend on  
Just me myself and I  
***************  
"Well, I am having a great day."  
  
"Really. Well, I am not so don't rub it in."  
  
"What's ya problem anyway?"  
  
"(sigh), so, you know that new guy?"   
  
"Yeah, I saw him in my history class."  
  
"Okay, well, he asked out Mimi."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah, I am really fed up with it."  
  
"Why."  
  
"You know why and stop asking."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, you know I like Mimi, but, she sees me as a friend. Only if I can show her that I am not just a friend but, more than a friend."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her."  
  
"It's not that easy. You like Sora, Sora like you. You go out. It's simple. But, with me it isn't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I wanna show Mimi that Ben is.........not nice."  
  
"What do ya mean."  
  
"Maybe he has another girlfriend or something."  
  
"Nah, he's new here. How's he gonna have another girlfriend. And anyway. I gota keep jogging. I am getting cold."  
  
"Okay, I'll jog with you."  
  
"You jog?"  
  
************  
2,4,6,8, why don't you appreciate ............ me  
Adios amigo, bye bbye  
Me, me, me...... that's the way it's supposed to be  
*************  
"Can't I do that?"  
  
"Well, okay. It's your choice."  
  
Fast forward.  
  
"You know you aren't really bad."  
  
"Yeah, I have been secretly practicing."  
  
"Well, it's not a secret any more. Loud mouth Tai is on the way."  
  
"You tell I like sports. You're dead."  
  
"Take it easy. I am not gonna tell."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Well, I better get home to change."  
  
"and I need to get to school."  
  
"It doesn't start until another hour."  
  
"I just read or something."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Matt quickly walked to his school. No one was there yet. Not even the teachers. He took out a book and began to read. But, his mind wasn't on the book. But on Mimi. Why does she like Ben, but, not........ me.  
  
But, suddenly, he saw a pink hair walking towards him. She was smiling wide. She probably had fun on the date. Oh, well. He thought.  
  
"Hey, Matt."  
  
"Hey." Matt said quietly.  
  
"Why so glum." Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, I've got a problem."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll think it's stupid."  
  
"no, I won't."  
  
"Nah, it's not that a big problem anyway."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
There was slience. Until Matt heard Mimi yell.  
  
"Oh, my god." Said Mimi.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Look....."  
  
Matt glanced and saw two figures talking.  
  
"What, they are just talking."  
  
"No, That was Ben, and he was kissing another girl."  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"I am gonna beat him up. He can't just hurt one of my friends like that."  
  
"no, don't."  
  
But, Matt was already on his way.  
  
"Who do you think you are. Cheating on my friend Mimi like that."  
  
"Who's that, Ben." A voice said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mimi, come over here for sec." Matt yelled.  
  
Mimi walked over and stare Ben in the eye.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.  
Oh, my gosh. I couldn't believe this. How could he. Who does he think he is. kissing another girl. Oh, well. He's over with me anyway.  
  
"Who's that girl." The voice said again.  
  
"I'll tell you, I was going out with Ben, we went out last Friday. I can't believe he's here kissing another person."  
  
"Hey, Mimi, I just went out with you because you seem..........cute."  
  
"Oh, my gosh, do you think of me like that too?" The voice asked.  
  
"Oh, no, Alisha. I like you. Mimi's nothing."  
  
"I am nothing hey."  
  
"When a new girl come alone, you'll abondon me too?" Alisha asked.  
  
"No, but......."   
  
Mimi walked over near Ben and slapped him on the face, Alisha did the same. And they both walked away.  
  
"Great going." Matt said evily.  
  
"Shut up. You who ever you are." Ben said rubbing his cheeks.  
  
*****************  
Can you believe this   
I ain't got nobody that Ican depend on   
Just me myself and I  
I ain't got nobody that I can depend on Just me, myself and I  
************************  
  
Matt didn't reply. He just jogged over to Mimi.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault."   
  
"I knew he was like that."  
  
"I know, you warned me. But, I didn't listen."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be, some people are just like that. I thought he was nice. I trusted him.I........."  
  
"It's okay. shhhhhhhh." Matt walked over and hugged Mimi for a long time. She felt good in his shoulders.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So, what ya think. Pretty lame. I say so my self. Well, I like the song alot. I made the story like this. The next part will be the final. Okay. SO, review please.  
  
If you really heard the song. You will understand it more. But, right now. It's just words. But, if you do ever heard this. Just say. Rock on!!!  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

******** How could you Part 5 (Finally)  
  
Author's note. Hi ya all. Thanks for supporting me on stuff. Well, this one is sorta a song fic, but, it's a really sweet song. By, Mandy Moore. It's called let me be the one.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon.   
  
__________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the school day was a drag for Mimi. She usually hate school. But, she never really cared. But, today. She failed on two quizes. Which the teacher told them days earlier.  
  
"Mimi." Yelled Matt. It was after school.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"you sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So.........."  
  
"The break up was pretty tense hey." Matt tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, he wasn't a good apple anyway."  
  
"I know. How could I trust a person like him."  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Well, today is a drag."  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"I am gonna go home. There is really no whre for me to go."  
  
"You can come over to my house"  
  
"Really?" Mimi brightening up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. maybe I can hear one of your songs or something like that."  
  
"That would be cool."  
  
Matt began walking. Mimi was right behind him.  
  
"So........" Trying to make conversation.  
  
"So, what."  
  
"How you do on the quizzes?"  
  
"I failed."  
  
"Haha, good joke. Mimi. really how you do."  
  
"I told you I failed."  
  
"Wow, you're really serioes."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't feel like it. Maybe I'll ask for a Make up quiz."  
  
"That would be good"  
  
"What ever."  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
Mimi isn't like this. Oh, well. At least she broke up with that brat Ben.  
Maybe, this is a signal for me to ask her out or something. No, No, No. I can't ask her out. She's probably depreesed. What's she gota depressed about. He cheated on her. It's not like he dumped her or something. Oh, well. I still can't ask her out.  
  
"Why are suddenly so quiet?"  
  
"Oh,I was thinking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we're here. C'mon let's go."  
  
"Okay, coming."  
  
Matt and Mimi walked into walked in his apartment.  
  
"Welcome to my dirty dirty apartment."  
  
"It's not that dirty."  
  
Mimi glaced around and saw magzings and stuff everywhere. Well, at least she was trying to be nice.  
  
"You want anything to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, some water please."  
  
"Okay." Matt said handing her some water.  
  
"Can I hear a song?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
Matt went into his room and got out his guitar.  
  
"What do you wanna hear?"  
  
"I don't know. You pick one."  
  
"Okay." Matt was flipping though music sheets.  
  
"How about love you for always." Matt suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Matt tuned up and began singing too.  
  
*****************  
i want to be where you are  
Don't matter if you're near or you're far  
You fill up my heart all the way to the top  
And it's you I'm loving for Always  
  
Catch me I'm a shooting star  
make a wish clost your eyes cross your hear  
Your love is os rare  
And I'm glad that you're here in my arms  
I'll love you for always  
  
Dreaming of you tonight praying that you will be mine  
Hoping you'll be holding me tight  
Never ever letting me go I need you to know  
  
You came into my life  
Made everything go right  
So sweet and tenderly  
Unlock my love you've got the key  
Ooh I'm so satisfied  
this kind of love I just can't hide  
I'm gonna love you for Always  
I'm gonna love you  
  
Took my heart for a carousel ride  
made me fell brand new inside  
Wheh I'm with you all that I seem to do is smile   
I'll love you for Always  
  
I'm floating on a cloud  
Wanna scream and shout it out loud  
I found amazing grace  
In your eyes in your face I'm in love  
With you for always  
  
You came into my life  
Made everything go right  
So sweet and tenderly  
Unlock my love you've got the key  
Ooh I'm so satisfied  
this kind of love I just can't hide  
I'm gonna love you for always  
I'm gonna love you  
**************  
  
Matt put his guitar down and glanced up at Mimi. He could see in her eyes that she liked it.  
  
"So, what ya think?"  
  
"That was so beatiful."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Mimi, there is a message in the song."  
  
"The message. I didn't get one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What is the message."  
  
"Okay, I am just gonna say it. I love you Mimi."  
  
Mimi looked shocked.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"yeah. And I would like to say something too. I love you too. Matt."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,I gave up on you because, you were so popular. And you would never like me that way. SO, I gave up."  
  
"Oh, wow, I was really mad that you went out with Ben." Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Mimi and Matt leaned closer and closer until their lips met. It was a sweet and pure kiss.   
  
"Wow, thanks."  
  
"you're welcome." Mimi was blushing.  
  
"So, maybe we could hang out together sometimes."  
  
"You mean like a date?"  
  
"Yeah. how about it."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Matt and Mimi just kept on talking. In the future. They eventurlly got married. Thanks.  
  
THE END ^_^  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
SO, PEOPLE WHAT YA THINK. I THOUGHT IT WAS SORTA WEIRD. BUT, OH WELL. I CAN'T DO ANY BETTER. I TRIED YOU GUYS. OKAY. THIS IS REALLY WEIRD HOW I AM SAYING THIS. I THOUGHT THE SONG WAS REALLY SWEET. AND THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND WRITE AN REVIEW. THANKS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
